This invention relates to a rolling floor jack for automotive vehicles and heavy equipment repair practices, particularly to a rolling floor jack with a safety pin device.
During a automotive vehicle and heavy equipment repair practices, an automotive and heavy equipment rolling floor jack is used regularly to raise a small vehicle or large vehicle so they may be serviced or parts replaced. The conventional rolling floor jack generally includes a base with round metal wheels, a hydraulic pump, a hydraulic cylinder in which hydraulic oil pushes a rod to allow the lifting arms to move and support the load on the platform. The rolling floor jack is engaged by long tubular handle to either block or release hydraulic fluid in the hydraulic pump. There can be an issue using a rolling floor jack that does not have a safety pin device feature. The hydraulic internal seals carrying all of the loads being applied can fail, this can cause premature leak down and drifting of the supported loads to collapse slowly or suddenly with out warning in which can cause serious injury and or death.
The resolution to this issue; some rolling floor jack systems have a complex of modifications. These types are a ratchete type gear system or a sliding gear type system that is used as a safety device. These gears wear out over time and there is no adjustment for gear lash.
The rolling floor jack safety device is the resolution to all the rolling floor jacks that are powered by a hydraulic oil system. This rolling floor jack safety device that has been designed by and invented by the joint inventors have come up with this type of safety device to help all the end users to be safe and manufactors to add our invention to all there rolling hydraulic floor jacks for the world to use.
The rolling floor jack safety device is a safety pin device that is an invention that will resolve issues with the rolling floor jacks out on the market due to hydraulic seals or hydraulic pump failures.
The background of the rolling floor jack safety device came from the understanding of how a rolling floor jack system works. The rolling floor jack is made to lift a certain amount of weight. All rolling floor jacks are not meant to support an automotive vehicle or heavy equipment for a prolonged time period. This will put a lot of pressure on the internal seals of the hydraulic system. The rolling floor jack safety pin device will allow the end user to lower the automotive vehicle or heavy equipment so that the lifting arms make contact to the safety pin device when inserted thru the holes in the side panels.